Surface coatings for aerospace applications comprise a primer coating and a top or finishing coating. Since the substrate associated with most commercial aircraft is aluminum including various aluminum alloys, the primer coat must adhere well to these substrates, contain corrosion inhibitors that perform effectively over these substrates, and the primer coating composition must be compatible with the subsequently applied topcoat. The primer compositions are for the most part either thermally cured materials or materials that cure at ambient temperatures such as those based on polyisocyanates. The former compositions require ovens for cure, which are disadvantageous with large aircraft, and the latter materials are not environmentally friendly. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a primer coating composition suitable for use with commercial aircraft that cures at ambient temperature and is environmentally friendly.